


The Forgotten

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: The old timeship sat, and waited, biding its time, until the right Captain finally found her again.





	The Forgotten

The old ship sat undisturbed in the forest for many years. It gathered dust and attracted various birds to build their nests, and eventually became a part of the landscape itself. Ferns, and moss, and other shrubbery making it one of their own. The old, derelict timeship sat out of its own time, having been abandoned years ago, centuries in the past, blending in and waiting. Many had tried and had failed to enter, to uncover its secrets. So, the old timeship sat, and waited, biding its time, until the right Captain finally found her again.

* * *

 

The young man looked at the GPS coordinates on his phone and back at the giant metal ship in front of him. This must have been it. The great, legendary Waverider.

It didn’t look that amazing to him. In fact, it looked like it was one second from falling apart entirely. The windows were broken, trees had grown around it and onto it, bird poop was splattered across the walls.

He wrinkled his nose and walked closer. It had clearly been here for a long time. This was what he got for believing in ridiculous conspiracy theories and not just plain logic. Because there was no way time travel could be real like his sister said. She was just delusional.

And yet…here was his proof.

The young man pocketed his cellphone after taking some pictures and walked forward, trying to find a doorway of some sort. If it even worked. He patted the cleanest surface he could find and knocked on it, trying to find a hollow opening, when a drawbridge came down. He startled, pressing a hand to his heart. Gulping, he tried to settle his nerves, frightfully walking into the darkened ship.

“Hello?” he called. This was ridiculous. This place had been abandoned for years. There was no way someone would be here. He followed the main hallway, pulling out his phone to use as a flashlight again and came into a large opening.

There were seats arranged in a circle, facing the broken windows, and a glassed room to the back. He ignored the glassed room and walked slowly to what would likely be the pilot’s seat. Sitting there, was a woman.

No, not a woman. This was too perfect to be a woman. Unlike the rest of the ship, time hadn’t ravaged her. It. She had brown hair, was dressed in a black outfit, and even wore a necklace. In fact, the only reason he knew it couldn’t have been human was that there were wires connecting to the back of her – its – neck to the panel behind her – it. He reached out, inching his fingers forward and barely brushed her cheek.

Suddenly, the robot awoke, her eyes glowing an eerie green. She pulled the wires out from her neck and grabbed the nearest weapon, in this case an umbrella. The young man stumbled back as she cornered him quickly against the console in the middle of the room.

“Who are you and how did you get aboard my ship?” she hissed.

“I-I don’t-”

“Where is my Captain?”

“I – what?”

“Captain Hunter, where is he? What did you do to him, Time Pirate?”

“I don’t know! That’s what I’m trying to find out!” he yelled.

The android stopped, took a step back, and looked at him. “Who are you?” she whispered.

“Jonas Hunter.”

The umbrella dropped, and her eyes flickered as the lights around them brightened. Jonas looked around, a certain fear in his eyes as the ship came to life around them.

“What’s happening?” he asked.

The robot didn’t seem to be listening. She simply stared at him, a hand reaching out to him and dropping every time she even got close. “You’re alive,” she whispered. “How?”

“What? Of course, I’m alive. Look, I just came here trying to find out what happened to my-”

“Your father, I know.”

“Was he here?” he demanded.

“I don’t know,” she said sadly.

“Bollocks!” Jonas slammed his fist against the button on the console. He had come all this way for nothing. Another bloody dead end to finding out what the hell had happened to history, time, himself.

A holographic screen turned on, the image going fuzzy before sharpening up. A man with a ragged beard, dressed in a duster came into view.

“Dad?”

“Jonas, if you’re seeing this, then it means it worked. Everything I did worked and you’re alive. Which is all I ever wanted. Just for you to live and be happy.” Rip took a deep breath and looked somewhere off screen. “My only regret is that I won’t be there to watch it.”

“Oh Rip, what did you do?” murmured the robot, coming to stand next to Jonas. He stared at her expression and wondered how exactly a robot could be so emotional.

“But don’t worry about me, really. Though, I reckon if you find the Waverider, it means somehow you found something out and came looking for me. Ah, you get that from your mother. I’m sorry I couldn’t save her too. You deserved to have a mother as good as Miranda.”

His mother’s name had been Miranda. He had a mother once.

“But if you’re here, then Gideon is too.”

Who was – oh. Jonas looked back at the woman next to him, her lips parted at the video.

“Look after him, Gideon. Please. As one last request of your Captain, though I know I have no right to, look after him. Look after each other. And Jonas, know that I love you more than words can ever say.”

The video went hazy and turned off, leaving Jonas with more questions than answers. Slowly, he turned to face the android. She was already watching her intently.

“Your name is Gideon?”

“It is.”

“And what are you, exactly?”

She smiled at him. “I am the ship’s Artificial Intelligence. I used to help my Captains with navigation and queries of the timeline. Though, once I got an android body, my skill set became much wider than that.”

Jonas rubbed his temples and sank into a seat, laughing mirthlessly. “It’s all real. All this crazy stuff Teeny’s been spouting for years. It’s real. Time travel, future robots, superheroes…it’s real, isn’t it?”

“It is.” She took a seat next to him. “I wasn’t just the computer, I meant a lot to your parents.”

“Up until today I didn’t even know my mother’s name.”

“I’m sorry for that. Her name was Miranda Coburn, she was fierce, formidable, intelligent, quite beautiful, and could outdo your father in two seconds.”

“You sound smitten.”

“Maybe I was a little.”

“With him or her?”

Gideon didn’t answer, simply smiled secretly. “Your full name is Jonas Gideon Hunter. You were their secret child, one that I cherished more than anything. I was your godmother and namesake and you were my Little Captain. We were going to be partners and protect the timeline together one day. You called me Gigi.”

“Gigi,” he said, tasting the name on his tongue. “I-I still don’t understand. Up until two weeks ago, I had no idea time travel even existed. Jax was always so secretive about everything and-”

“Mr. Jackson raised you in the early twenty-first century? Is that where we are now?”

“I – yes? As opposed to?”

“Your parents had chosen the twenty-second century. Although, given what happened the last time, I suspect your father didn’t want to take anymore chances. He was right to trust Mr. Jackson with this.”

Jonas ignored the slight tone of jealousy and bitterness in her voice. “What did happen?” When she didn’t speak, Jonas got down on his knees in front of her. “Please, please, I just want to know what happened.”

She cupped his face and it took all his self-control not to just shake her off. “You’re so big now, taller than me,” she whispered. “You’re not my Little Captain anymore, are you?”

None of the sci-fi movies Teeny loved had prepared Jonas for dealing with a nostalgic robot. “Gigi,” he said carefully, hating how ridiculous the name sounded, “please tell me what happened.”

“There was an evil, immortal dictator. He caused destruction and devastation in everything in his path. The organization your father, and mother for a time, had sworn allegiance to, to help protect time no matter the cost, had grown corrupt, helped the evil dictator. Savage killed you and your mother. So, we killed him and the Time Masters.”

She said it all breezily, as if she was recounting the weather to him. All the while, she hadn’t let go of his face, once. Jonas thought it was getting harder to breathe, his lungs couldn’t get enough air, his head was spinning from the lack of oxygen.

“I – I don’t understand. If I died, then how the hell am I here?”

Gideon dropped her hands. “I imagine your father took matters into his own hands. He was never the same after losing you both. Surlier, more manipulative, secretive too. I am afraid I have no records of his plan to bring you back, though I wager it took a great trade. He must have turned me off, put me for charging so I could not stop him and instead meet you one day.”

“And now he’s dead and I can’t even ask him anything.” Jonas slumped against the chair at Gideon’s knees. He remembered nothing of this life Gideon spoke of, nothing of his parents at all.

“You think he’s dead?”

“You don’t?”

“Oh no, not at all.” She stood up and dragged her finger through the layer of dust on the console. “It’s been in my experience that deals that involve life and death are rarely so clear cut. No, death would have been a far too simple trade. They don’t accept anything that easily or your father would have done it much earlier.”

Jonas stood up, warily. “Who’s they? What are you talking about?”

“The Time Guardians. The very first, original protectors of time. Your father must have made a deal with them to get you back. As I said before, he was a master of manipulation.”

Jonas’ mouth went dry. “What did he trade to get me back?”

“At best guess? Time itself. It seems to have been left unprotected, completely. No Legends, no Time Masters, no Time Bureau, nothing.”

He stumbled slightly, a little overwhelmed and horrified that his father could do such a thing. Gideon watched him closely.

“So, what do you say?” she finally said.

“What?” Had there been a question earlier?

“Time needs protecting, you’re onboard a timeship, and we do still need to find your father.” She took a seat at the console, crossing her legs and arms, leaning back and smirking at him.

“You-you want me to-”

“Be my Captain. Protect time. Save your father. Yes.”

“You don’t even know that he needs saving!”

Gideon snorted. “Believe me, I know that man. He needs saving, trust me.”

“I-I don’t know the first thing about time travel.”

“That’s what you have me for.”

“This thing probably won’t even run.”

“Why, what’s wrong with my ship?” she asked heatedly, looking around the space. Jonas gave her an incredulous look. The lights barely worked, there was dust everywhere, the windows were cracked, he was fairly certain he’d seen signs of vegetation inside the ship as well. “It just needs a little sprucing up, she’ll be fine. The Waverider is the best and most reliable timeship in all of existence.”

Jonas ignored the clear bias. “I can’t just up and leave my life like this! I have a job, responsibilities, expectations-”

“And yet you went off on a scavenger hunt to find a ‘broken down timeship’ something you didn’t even believe in just to find some answers.” She got up and circled him. “Admit it, you’re just like your parents, thirsting for adventure. This is a time machine, I could have you back here in five seconds if we wanted. We could go to the Old West, visit your other namesake. The far future, meet humans when they finally colonize space. Or even see your mother.”

Jonas’ heart stopped. “My mother?”

“Mmhmm. She was a good Time Master, the best.”

“I could meet her?”

“Yes.”

Jonas swallowed and ran his hand through his hair nervously. The android gave him a serene smile that both made him want to hug her and hide under a table.

“I wouldn’t be a good Captain or a time traveler.”

“No, you would be the best. It’s in your blood, quite literally.” She reached out and took his hands. “Rip set up the security so that only you could enter. He must have, he wouldn’t dare risk a time pirate or someone else using this ship, using me. But this also means I can’t go anywhere without you, not on this ship. I have loved you since you were a little boy, Jonas, from the second you were born and before I really knew what love was. If you choose to return to your normal life, you may, I simply ask that I go with you. Your father asked me to look after you. Though, I know I’ve lost raising you in your formative years, I could still be of some use. I lost my family too and you are all that’s left of it.”

“I’m scared,” he whispered. Time travelling, super heroes, talking robots – it was stuff of comic books. But add in meeting his parents? Terrified might have been more accurate.

“Good. That means you’re smart.” She cupped his cheek and looked up at him. “Bravery is not the absence of fear but going on, in spite of it. You would be very brave to consider doing this.”

Jonas swallowed roughly. “I can come home straight away?”

“As soon as you want.”

“And can I bring my friends?”

“If that is what you wish to do, I cannot deny you, my Little Captain.” She cupped his face and looked so deeply into his eyes, Jonas almost had to look away. “I know it’s scary and hard, but I truly believe that you will find your parents. That you were meant to do that and more. I promise to be there with you every step of the way. So, what do you say, Captain Hunter?”


End file.
